The automobile industry can be regarded a main or locomotive industry. Prosperous development of the automobile industry can bring prosperity to many branches of industry. The automobile is the primary means of transportation in many countries for people. It plays an important role in the present twentieth century, and so it will in the twenty-first century. An automobile is composed of more than a thousand parts and components. Manufacture of a car involves the combination of mechanical, electrical, electronic and materials engineering, and fine arts or styling. That is one of the reasons why the automobile industry can be regarded as a primary industry.
For the purpose of upgrading the local industry as well as laying the foundation for the respective technology, many countries in the world make large investments in the industry, with the view to establish large automobile plants. This has resulted in the availability of many large-scale automobile manufacturing plants, some having an annual production capacity of over 200,000 motor vehicles.
In large cities, motor cars are parking everywhere on the roads where parking space is very limited. It is often difficult to locate a parking lot which has sufficient space for easy parking. Usually the parking space available is of the same length as one's own car with not much space left which makes parking quite impossible, even though the driving skill of the driver may be excellent. Certainly a lot of time and effort will be needed for repeated trying before one can finally position the car into the parking space. In such a confined space bumping at the cars in front and behind one's own car is inevitable if one is not cautious.
The inventor has the belief that parking is something difficult to tackle from his own experiencce of becoming exhausted by parking his car.
There is accordingly the need for a parking device enabling the car to be parked in a parking space of the length as the car to be parked.